


The Fifth Sister

by MandalVandal



Category: Ceila Silva, Celia Silva/Aurora Alarcón - Fandom, Seis Hermanas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Six Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalVandal/pseuds/MandalVandal
Summary: Little drabble on Celia Silva as a child and her relationship with her sisters.





	The Fifth Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Just discovered way after everyone else the joy of Seis Hermanas especially the relationship between Ceila and Aurora - not watched it all and I have the eternal thanks as I do not speak Spanish, those kind soles who translated so may episodes and so well as well, it is a shame they never finished but can understand it must have been so time consuming, anyway rambing - one thing which is never explained is the age order or age differences of the sisters, does not help that Adela the eldest is played by one of the younger actors so anyway my take on what they would be like growing up especially for Ceila, on my take as to what the age difference would be ramble over on to the story

Celia was the fifth of six sisters and always felt the odd one out. 

Her four older sisters were quite a bit older than her, the biggest gap was between Blanca the second eldest and Diana the third where there was 16 months between them, Francesca the fourth sister was barely one year younger than Diana but she was four years older than Celia, there was 5 year between herself and the baby of the family, Elisa, and because she was the youngest Elisa got all the spoiling and attention from her sisters or so Celia, thought especially her adored eldest sister Adela. 

What Celia never seemed to realise was all her sisters though looked out for her, because they knew she was shy and sensitive and left to her own devises she would hide in a corner and read all day. They knew this would be bad for her, because of what be expected of her as she grew up. Elisa was the apple of their Father’s and Roselia’s’ eye and a favourite of their Aunt, but for the sisters themselves including Elisa, their favourite sister was Celia, shy, kind sensitive Celia, the prettiest of them all, not that she ever saw it, she did not see herself as pretty, or anything she just felt alone and the odd one out. Her sisters looked out for her though.

Adela, stood up for her against her governess with their father, Adela was horrified to see Celia being taught to write with her left hand tied behind her back, to correct her left handiness. Their Father usually left all teaching to this Governess, but when Adela complained and the Governess would not budge, the Governess went and a more progressive one was engaged, Celia thrived under this new governess, more importantly, she was allowed to write left handed, to the shock of their Aunt, who was most traditional. Even traditional vain Blanca was on her sister Celia’s side.

For Celia, her sisters were her everything, even if she felt separate from them, She worshiped Adela, who was a sort of mother figure for her, she would listen and obey her, Blanca though more interested in herself and her appearance always had time to sit and listen to her little sister’s stories. Diana was her hero, fearless, and kind and adventurous, everything she wished she could be. It was thanks to Diana that she became to feel less isolated, when one day she found her crying in a corner because Elisa had yet again ripped and damaged some of her precious books, having a temper tantrum, and Celia being Celia had not wanted to make fuss but was heartbroken over the damage, it was Diana who offered if it would be okay with Francesca, that she swap with her so that Diana would share a room with Elisa and Celia would share with Francesca.

Adela and Blanca were relieved at Diana’s proposal, more that it might lessen the constant bickering and fighting between the two most stubborn of sisters, Diana and Francesca, if they were no longer sharing a room, but also Diana might be a good antidote to the capricious spoilt Elisa and Francesca for all her flightiness was a gentle soul and so a better fit for Ceila.

It worked out better than they all hoped, Elisa adored and thought of Diana as hero, much as Celia did, probably Celia’s influence, and she was so much more exciting than Celia and if she said what she thought Diana never burst into tears like Celia did.

For Celia, she discovered in Francesca a confident, who never betrayed her secrets to the other sisters, despite being such a gossip. Ceila found that though Francesca was four years her senior she liked to do the same things as Celia, this was because Francesca was young for her age. Celia felt bolder with her sister, she had the mad plans, Francesca had the boldness to help her act on them, so Celia came out of her shell more.

It was thanks to her little sister Elisa though that she got to learn English, Celia was for ever hungering over books in the original English in the bookshop, it was Elisa who knew how to get things out of their father to lobby on Celia’s behalf by talking about ‘would it not be exciting to have a brother in law who was exotic such as coming from England’, this got their Father thinking and Celia got one of her wishes to learn English, which she mastered as well as the French she already spoke.

It was thanks to her proud, beautiful elegant sister Blanca that she had her own account at the bookshop. It was Blanca who pointed out to their Father what little Celia ever asked for anything, unlike her sisters and though she loved to read, she was always too shy and diffident to ask for books to be bought for her. This way not only would she be happy, but she would also learn all about budgeting etc. Blanca put forward such a good argument that an amazed and grateful Celia on her 11th Birthday was in charge of her own book allowance, set up to spend at her favourite bookshop.

Celia might have thought she was the odd one out but all her sisters thought she was the most important, sweet, gentle, serious Ceila, everyone’s favourite.

Celia though discovered how important she could be to someone when she met Aurora. She almost messed it up first time around because she could not believe someone could and would lover so much. Aurora adored her! Cherished her! And not that she had anything to compare it too but when they made love boy did Celia finally understand the phrase actions speak louder than words. Aurora made loved to her with the whole of her body and comleately and Celia was no longer the fifth sister, but the first sister in the eyes of her beloved.


End file.
